Effervescent
by Akiame9
Summary: Going into his first real solo try out is hard enough, but Kurt's also dealing with an ill friend. Song fic, comfort, boy/boy don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt adjusted his tie for what must have been the twentieth time. He was mere minutes away from a tryout for his first real Warbler solo, last time having been too new to be able to grab the chance. As he turned the corner and passed by the tiny alcove he and Blaine often relaxed in, he spotted said boy waiting for him by the door to the Warblers study. His nervousness roared its head as he accepted a hug from the slightly shorter boy.

"You're gonna do great," his boyfriend stated matter-of-factly. Kurt laughed at that, knowing full well how hard he had practiced for this tryout. "Kurt, baby, even _I_ know the song by now you've practice so hard! You're gonna be fine!" Blaine voiced what Kurt had been thinking before leaning forward and placing a soft, chaste kiss upon Kurt's lips.

The light haired boy had been extra stressed this past week with not only preparing for his tryout but also because of the young neighbor girl Kurt often babysat. Blaine had been told all about Emily and her fight with cancer. The latest news had been about her newest treatment, though no word had come about whether it had started working or not, and Kurt had been at his wit's end waiting for news. Since Emily was born she and Kurt had been almost inseparable, and finding out about her disease had practically killed him. Blaine was lucky enough to have already met the family, and they adored Kurt for everything he had done for their daughter throughout this taxing experience, from tea parties to fairytale dress-ups replayed over and over again.

Blaine suddenly hugged Kurt tightly and pressed another kiss to the edge of his mouth, trying to erase as much tension as he could. "We can stop by the hospital right after you finish here, it'll be no time at all before you can see how she's doing," Blaine assured his pale boyfriend.

"I know, you're right. Thank you, Blaine. You don't know how wonderful you've been to me this past week." Kurt voiced, and laughed as Blaine puffed up with mock pride and responded.

"I know, I'm simply amazing."

While Kurt was giggling away his nerves about the solo, his phone buzzed loudly from his vest pocket, and before he could get to it Blaine had grabbed it up, grinning as he held it away from Kurt.

"Ah ah ah, you shouldn't have distracting cell phones in the tryout room!" Blaine teased, but his smile dropped into a frown as he locked at the caller I.D. display. It read the call was from Emily's mother Theresa. Quickly handing the phone back to Kurt, the fretful boy gave him another nervous glance before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke softly, as though the phone might break if he were to speak normally. Blaine couldn't hear what was being said on the other side of the conversation, but he knew it wasn't good as he watched his increasingly distraught boyfriend. The light haired boy tugged at his hair nervously. "How bad is it?" Kurt asked the voice and nodded before looking unsure and responding to an unheard question. "I don't know." Blaine took Kurt's hand in comfort and Kurt gave him a slight smile before speaking once again. "Into the ocean, by Blue October."

Blaine started; that was Kurt's piece he was singing for the tryout. He wondered why Theresa had asked about it as he peeked into the tryout room to watch Wes and David shuffle papers for a moment. Kurt's tryout officially started at 11:00am sharp, and it was currently 10:57am. His worry about the time drifted away as he looked back toward Kurt who had wandered a little ways away and was trying to fervently reason with Theresa about something pertaining to his song.

Kurt nodded to himself and told the woman to hang on for a moment. He turned to Blaine to give him an apologetic look before moving quietly into the small study alcove and out of sight. Blaine ducked into the tryout room quickly to motion his friends to hold on for a moment, before darting back into the hallway with a worried look. He lowered himself next to Kurt on a couch in the alcove to see the boy slightly bent over his phone resting in his lap with speakerphone now activated.

"Theresa?" Kurt called, and Blaine heard the woman's answer as he sat next to Kurt on the small love seat.

"Yes, I've almost got it…" The boys heard a beep and the noise of a quietly crying girl and her father John's softly spoken words of comfort became apparent in the background before Theresa spoke again. "Thank you for this Kurt, you can't imagine how much this means to us!"

Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine, offering a quiet, "She's in a lot of pain from the new treatment," before turning back to his cell phone. "Emily?" he called gently. "How's my favorite 10 year old doing this morning?" He cringed when he heard Emily sniffling and respond to him.

"Kurty? Where are you? It hurts!" she cried out softly.

"I know, I know it hurts sweetie…hey, how about I sing a song, just for you?" Kurt prompted, shifting nervously in his seat.

"Ok, yes please." Both boys heard the quiet reply amidst more sniffles. Even in pain she was so polite and Kurt took a deep breath to calm down a bit. After a beat he began to sing, his voice strong and melodic as he flowed through the memorized words and notes.

_I'm just a normal boy  
>That sank when I fell overboard<br>My ship would leave the country  
>But I'd rather swim ashore<em>

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
>Wish I was much more masculine<br>Maybe then I could learn to swim  
>Like 'fourteen miles away'<em>

_Now floating up and down  
>I spin, colliding into sound<br>Like whales beneath me diving down  
>I'm sinking to the bottom of my<br>Everything that freaks me out  
>The lighthouse beam has just run out<br>I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
>Be<em>

The boys heard a soft whimper and more comforting words from the phone, and Kurt pressed on, trying to make his voice more lulling and peaceful.

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
>Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the ocean<br>Let the waves up take me down  
>Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah<br>Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
>Let the rain come down<em>

Kurt paused for a bit, used to the piano interlude, and turned to Blaine with misty eyes. He grasped the calmer boys hand while Blaine's other hand ran across his back in comfort. Kurt let his eyes flutter closed as he began singing once more. Both boys were too wrapped up in the song to notice a few warblers gathering outside the opening to the small alcove.

_Where is the coastguard  
>I keep looking each direction<br>For a spotlight, give me something  
>I need something for protection<br>Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
>The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind<br>I'm treading for my life believe me  
>(How can I keep up this breathing)<em>

_Not knowing how to think  
>I scream aloud, begin to sink<br>My legs and arms are broken down  
>With envy for the solid ground<br>I'm reaching for the life within me  
>How can one man stop his ending<br>I thought of just your face  
>Relaxed, and floated into space<em>

Theresa whispered over the phone that it was working, informing them the young girl was relaxing into sleep as her medicine finally started to take effect.

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
>Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the ocean<br>Let the waves up take me down  
>Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah<br>Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
>Let the rain come down<em>

Kurt paused once more, clearing his throat in anticipation of the song ending, trying not to dwell on the meaning of the words. He placed his freehand over his face, but made sure his palm wasn't covering his mouth and muffling his voice.

_Now waking to the sun  
>I calculate what I had done<br>Like jumping from the bow, yeah  
>Just to prove that I knew how, yeah<br>It's midnight's late reminder of  
>The loss of her, the one I love<br>My will to quickly end it all  
>Sat front row in my need to fall<em>

When he reached this point Kurt seemed to relax, for he had changed the song a bit to better turn it into an audition piece with the loss of all the repeating lines. He didn't want to say goodbye, so he ended with the chorus.

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
>Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean<br>Let the waves up take me down  
>Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah<br>Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
>Let the rain come down<em>

"I thought of just your face…" Kurt tapered off into silence which was soon broken by a beeping sound from his phone signaling Theresa turning her speakerphone off.

Theresa quietly spoke, no longer sounding distant. "Thank you Kurt, it means so much to us that you would take the time to do this."

"Of course," Kurt replied before switching his own phone off of speaker phone and pressing it tightly to his ear. Kurt continued shakily, "I'll try to be there before she wakes up again." Kurt smiled slightly as he listened to her reply. "I love you guys too," he stated with reverence and they exchanged goodbyes before ending the call. He spent a beat just staring at the phone clenched in his hands, trying to hold it together. Blaine reached to encircle him in his arms and provide comfort and Kurt turned toward him, collapsing into his welcoming arms and sobbing into the material of the older boy's Dalton uniform.

Neither boy had yet to notice the small group of Warblers hiding just outside the alcove and said group watched on as Blaine comforted his boyfriend. David was the first to break the silence accidentally.

"That was amazing!" he all but shouted, and then blushed as the two Warblers on the couch jumped and glanced toward him. Wes was trying to simultaneously shush his friend and pull him away from the touching scene. Suddenly Kurt realized he had most definitely missed his scheduled audition, along with the added bonus of finding out the people in charge of deciding had just seen him bawling his eyes out. He felt a blush creeping up his neck and couldn't believe so many people had seen him in such a state.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt hastened to apologize as he buried his face in his hands, extremely embarrassed. Kurt jumped up, mortified, and rushed from the alcove before anyone could say another word. Blaine stood to follow, but was held back by Wes placing a hand on his arm.

"I think it's safe to say," he began before glancing quickly for reassurance from David and the few other Warblers crowded behind him then continued, "that if Kurt is still interested in that solo, then he's got it."

"Thanks guys!" Blaine enthused, shaking Wes's hand before taking off to find Kurt, shouting out an apology to his friends as he rounded the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine found Kurt in his dorm room, absent of roommate, with Kurt curled up on his bed buried under a pile of blankets. He shut the door, locking it behind him and creeping closer to the shaking form on the bed. Reaching out to pat the blob, he gently called Kurt's name, and was taken by surprise when a pale arm shot out from under its fortress and yanked Blaine onto the bed. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around his love as he was engulfed by blankets. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's light hair as the boy trembled against him.

"Can we stay h-here for a while?" Kurt managed to quiver out between sobs, and found himself tucked tightly against Blaine's body.

"Of course, we can do whatever we want; we're free for the whole day." Kurt cuddled into him gratefully and sighed when Blaine started to gently rub his back.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I made such a fool of myself, I didn't mean to start crying."

"Shh, it's alright, the guys understand. Relax, baby," Blaine comforted, choosing not to tell Kurt about the solo lest he believe the warblers gave it out of pity. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and hooked a finger underneath the younger boys chin so he could tilt his head up to place a real kiss upon warm slightly tear-dampened lips. Kurt responded with fervor and soon Blaine had him pinned beneath him on the bed, blankets haphazardly resting halfway across his back. He pulled back to gaze down at his strikingly beautiful boyfriend, and reached one hand up to wipe away the tear tracks on one soft pale cheek.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned with watery eyes.

"Let me help you feel better," Blaine whispered huskily, slowly running his fingers under Kurt's shirt. The younger boy blushed but smiled up at his boyfriend. Grabbing the back of his neck, Kurt smashed their mouths together in a desperate kiss and moaned as he felt Blaine's warm hand journey farther up, taking his shirt along with it. Kurt sat up slightly in order to remove part of the clutter of clothing covering his pale chest and tossed his blazer to the floor. Blaine batted his hand away when he reached for the other's blue blazer, and instead arched into the boy above him when Blaine whispered hotly in his ear, "Let me take care of you."

Kurt shivered in anticipation and ran his hands up Blaine's still annoyingly clothed chest to rest around his neck. He loved Blaine so much; he knew just what to say or do to make Kurt feel better.

Blaine bit gently into the younger boys shoulder, eliciting a gasp of pleasure, before he lapped at the mark soothingly. He slowly kissed and nipped his way down the pale chest he loved so much, worshiping as much skin as he could get his mouth on. Kurt shifted on the bed and Blaine could feel his excitement through his pants as he fondled the boy beneath him through the fabric.

"These have to go!" Blaine said with a smirk before slowly undoing Kurt's pants. Taking his sweet time, Blaine pressed butterfly kisses across a pale navel before ridding the slimmer male of his uniform pants. He tongued Kurt's arousal through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts and chucked the liberated pants away from them. Kurt whimpered and arched his back into the touch. Blaine grinned as he teasingly started to inch the black shorts off his lover's body, licking his lips as Kurt lifted his hips to help. Kurt laughed when Blaine shot his briefs across the room by their elastic band, and welcomed the kisses showered upon his face and neck in response.

"Feeling a little better?" Blaine asked, sincerely worried, as he whipped off his own shirt and dumped it on the floor right next to the bed.

"I dunno…" Kurt said teasingly. "Maybe you should keep going, just in case." Blaine smiled and knew he would enjoy doing just that. As he slowly pressed kisses down the pale chest beneath him, he paused to let his warm breath wash over Kurt's member, eliciting a small moan. Running his tongue from base to tip, he pressed his hands against Kurt's hips to keep him from thrusting and gained more delicious whimpers for his efforts. Taking Kurt into his mouth he swallowed him whole, relaxing his throat, causing Kurt to choke on his boyfriends name as he thrashed against the bed. "B-Blaine, please!" Kurt begged for movement and Blaine hummed in response, pulling back to place a kiss on the flushed tip before grinning up at his lover.

Kurt let out a breathy sigh and ran his fingers through Blaine's soft curls, trying to buck his hips and encourage the darker boy to continue and stop teasing. Blaine was relieved that he was able to distract his distraught boyfriend from what had occurred just a short time ago. He hated seeing Kurt sad, and ran a comforting hand up Kurt's thigh and across his stomach as he returned to his mission at hand, or mouth, really. The sound of Kurt's head hitting the pillows egged him on as he pleasured the panting boy laid out under him, completely his and his alone. He started to speed up as Kurt's cries became louder. Moving his wandering hand across said boy's chest, he tweaked one pert nipple while his own weeping member throbbed with need.

Blaine could wait, however, for Kurt was his first and only priority at the moment. Soon Kurt was tugging at his hair and gasp out, "W-Wait, I-I…" before moaning once more from the pleasure. Blaine pulled back to wait for Kurt to regain his breath. While he waited he busied himself with sucking a mark into life on Kurt's inner thigh. Said boy finally looked down at him with eyes blown wide with lust and spoke in an arousal roughened voice "I want-, Please I-" Kurt flushed brilliantly red as he tried to voice his needs. Blaine nipped and kissed his way back up to Kurt's mouth, grunting as he rutted his clothed member against Kurt's gloriously free one. Kurt whined in the back of his throat and tugged at the offending piece of clothing, not even caring that his own shirt was bunched up at the top of his chest still, the only piece of clothing left clinging to his flushed form. Blaine moaned as his boyfriend cupped him through his pants while fumbling at the zipper with his other hand. Blaine took pity on his lust muddled partner and quickly hopped off the bed to dispose of his pants, watching as Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows to whip off his shirt.

Kurt fidgeted eagerly, knowing that soon, just like every time before, he would forget all of his troubles in the throes of passion. He couldn't wait to feel those guitar calloused fingers all over him and eagerly latched on as the tan boy settled over him on the small dorm bed. Two moans harmonized as they slid together and Kurt threaded his fingers back into Blaine's hair and kissed him hungrily. "Do we still have-" Blaine started before Kurt interrupted him with another kiss.

The younger fumbled with the side table next to his bed, fishing around in the drawer until he found what he'd been searching for. Whipping out a bottle of lube, he grinned up at Blaine who gazed back at him with love and lust filled eyes. Blaine kissed him with fervor as he slowly trailed his fingers up Kurt's pale arm on a journey to the bottle. Once in hand Blaine leaned back to uncap it and coat his fingers in the slick liquid. Kurt whined as he spread his legs in anticipation, and he didn't have to wait long before Blaine was circling his tight hole and pressing in gently with one finger.

"Relax," he breathed into Kurt's ear, kissing light paths across the pale neck presented to him. He could practically feel Kurt's sarcastic eye roll as the boy huffed and Blaine grinned as he kissed his way down a flushed chest, all the while stroking inside Kurt on a mission to find that special spot. He reached Kurt's member and circled the base before licking teasingly over the tip, adding another finger to the first as Kurt gasped in pleasure. He surely would have come unraveled had Blaine's fingers not been acting as a makeshift cock ring and found himself overwhelmed by Blaine's ministrations. Said boy continued to shower Kurt with attention moving his mouth lazily over the thick member presented to him and once again added another finger. Curling his digits just right, Kurt arched as sparks burst behind his closed eyes and he whimpered in pleasure.

"Please…please, I need you," he practically moaned, trying to thrust himself further into his boyfriends hot mouth and tempting to intake his fingers deeper. Blaine pulled away, placing a quick kiss to Kurt's navel before he moved back up the beautiful body beneath him. Removing his fingers, he reached to grab the lube from where he had tossed it onto the bed and coated himself generously before discarding the bottle onto the floor. Blaine positioned himself against Kurt's puckered hole after hiking one pale leg over his shoulder. Kurt hummed as he felt warm and tender kisses covering his calf and was thankful when Blaine finally started to press into him. When Blaine paused for Kurt to adjust said boy grasped at Blaine's curls, pulling the boy into a heated kiss and copying his moan as Blaine found himself even deeper inside his love. They started a slow pace but were soon picking up speed as their desire overwhelmed them.

"Close, so close," Kurt whimpered as he writhed under Blaine. Heat wrapped around his member as Blaine stroked him and Kurt shouted his release and clenched around Blaine, enticing him closer to his own release. A few strokes later and Blaine shuddered, biting gently into Kurt's shoulder to muffle his moans. Blaine leaned back shakily and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking it clean as his eyes devoured the flushed body beneath him. Kurt whimpered at the hot sight before him and clenched at Blaine who was still buried deep inside the sated boy.

Neither wanted to separate quite yet and Blaine softened inside his lover as he leaned down to darken the mark on Kurt's shoulder. After a few more breaths he slid out of the prone form beneath him and collapsed next to him on the bed. Kurt curled tightly into his boyfriend's arms, nuzzling into the older boy's hot neck. Blaine turned slightly to place a gentle kiss into light hair and spoke after his breathing had calmed. "I love you, baby." He smiled as Kurt pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I love you." he spoke with adoration and kissed Blaine deeply. "Thank you," he said, referring to the wonderful treatment his amazing boyfriend had just given him. Blaine hugged him tightly as he responded, "Any time," with a playful growl and nipped at Kurt's ear as the younger boy giggled. Eventually they drifted into a relaxed sleep, Kurt's worries abated for the time being.

Little did they know what the other warblers were up to and how much it would mean to Kurt.


End file.
